Acrimony
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harvey est en colère à propos d'un client qu'il ne veut pas prendre et Mike ne sait pas quand il faut arrêter d'essayer d'aider. Il provoque Harvey et ils vont tous les deux en regretter les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire originale ici : ** www*fanfiction*net/s/7475563/1/Acrimony (remplacez les * par des points)

* * *

**Acrimony**

par Marchling

Ch 1 - A failure to read the sign

Ce n'était pas que Mike_ essayait_ d'agacer Harvey, vraiment. C'était juste qu'Harvey était clairement en colère après la rencontre avec le client et Mike, déjà exclus de la "table des adultes" pour la totalité du cas jusqu'ici, en avait par dessus la tête de marcher sur des œufs en essayant de ne pas énerver son supérieur.

Il passait son temps à attendre, depuis le jour où Jessica avait gentiment mais fermement forcé Harvey à prendre ce cas. Il ne voulait pas, mais ce n'était pas un _pro bono_ et ça ne concernait pas un des ex-maris de Jessica (pour ce que Mike en savait). Il avait déjà discrètement demandé si c'était l'un des cas sur lesquels Harvey avait travaillé pour Cameron, mais celui-ci lui avait langé l'un de ces regards noirs et sarcastiques typique de lui, un regard qui disait "mais non imbécile" et Mike n'avait plus d'hypothèses.

Le fait était que Mike ne pouvait vraiment aider que s'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer d'alléger le travail d'Harvey mais ça ne semblait pas assez pour l'homme qui lui avait pratiquement donné cette vie, une vie qu'il adorait.

Ça avait été une question assez inoffensive également. Mike travaillait tard, lisant attentivement les contrats pour la fusion dont ils s'occupaient pour ce cas, et Harvey avait rejoint le bureau après son rendez-vous dans un bar avec le client. Mike avait abandonné les documents finalement complétés et avait remarqué qu'Harvey ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Peut-être un peu ivre et _définitivement _un peu agacé. Personne d'autre n'était dans les environs alors peut-être était-ce _enfin_ un bon moment pour parler. Aussi Mike avait-il demandé :  
- Comment s'est passé l'entretien avec le client ?  
Il avait posé ce genre de question environ une centaine de fois auparavant aussi ne s'attendait-il pas du tout au venin qui suinta de la voix d'Harvey quand il lui dit de rentrer chez lui.  
- Ok donc pas très bien je suppose. Est-ce que nous avons perdu le client ? demanda Mike.  
- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un putain de rêve ? marmonna Harvey dans un souffle.  
La vulgarité de sa réponse surprit Mike ; Harvey ne s'arrêtait généralement pas à des insultes aussi faciles. Il préférait la plupart du temps déchiqueter verbalement les gens avec plus de classe.  
De manière compréhensible, Mike fut surpris durant un instant.  
- Alors, hum, je suppose que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez déjà ?  
Harvey leva les yeux vers lui, délaissant le quelconque document qu'il était en train de lire - fixer furieusement.  
- Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas dit de rentrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
- Qu'on discute de ce cas ? Une réponse ? répliqua Mike, un peu agacé.  
- Oooh, est-ce que le chiot ne se sent pas assez important ? railla Harvey, se levant en tirant sur sa cravate pour l'ôter.  
Avec toutes les moqueries à propos des cravates trop maigres que Mike encaissait, il avait fini par faire quelques recherches pour savoir ce qui était considéré comme acceptable et cette cravate qu'Harvey était en train de maltraiter coutait plus cher que son vélo. Si ce n'était pas un signe qu'il fallait battre en retraite, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'être.  
Il n'avait jamais été doué pour suivre les signes évidents quand ça concernait sa propre sûreté.  
- Le chiot en a plus que marre d'être traité comme un idiot. Vous pensez que je ne vois pas à quel point cette affaire vous prend la tête ? rétorqua Mike. Pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas ce qu'il se passe pour qu'on puisse résoudre le problème et avancer ?  
- Oui, eh bien _non_, lâcha Harvey. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que dont tu parles et...  
- Parce que vous ne me dites rien ! le coupa Mike, de manière peut-être un peu risqué sachant qu'interrompre Harvey était toujours un bon moyen de l'agacer.  
Comme prévu, il reçu un regard furieux et eut un mouvement de recul. La voix d'Harvey lui parvint, calme :  
- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, répéta Harvey, et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça ne te concerne pas.  
- Et ? répliqua Mike. La moitié des choses de ma vie où vous fourrez votre nez ne vous concernent pas. Ça ne vous a jamais arrêté. Et devinez quoi Harvey ? Je ne peux même pas être en colère contre vous parce qu'à chaque fois vous m'avez aidé. Pourquoi ne ferait-on pas l'inverse pour voir ?  
- Non, dit une nouvelle fois Harvey en laissant tomber sa cravate sur une chaine avant de se servir un autre verre de scotch au mini-bar.  
Mike l'observa et plissa les lèvres avec dégoût.  
- Oui, enivrez-vous. Ça va sûrement aider.  
- Je pense, oui, rétorqua sarcastiquement Harvey. Tu es encore là ?  
- Laissez-moi vous dire : je vais rentrer et je vais prendre le nom de ce client avec moi. Je vais voir ce que quelques heures sur google peuvent m'apprendre, hum ? Trouver où lui et vous vous rejoignez ? Ça doit être le cas n'est-ce pas ? dit Mike, la voix volontairement enjouée.  
Harvey fut en face de lui en un instant.  
- Tu fais ça et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir travailler demain.  
- Wow, à ce point là hein ? Camille Kellison c'est ça ? Il peut venir de n'importe où donc je vais avoir un bon nombre de possibilités à explorer, lança Mike, repoussant Harvey hors de son espace vital. Commençons par le début ok ? Un avocat opposant qui vous a battu ?  
Harvey ne réagit pas.  
- Un ancien professeur qui vous a laissé tomber ? Quelqu'un pour qui vous avez travaillé ? Une ancienne petite amie ? lista Mike, observant Harvey qui se raidit. Une ex petite amie ? répéta-t-il.  
- Ferme-là Mike, gronda Harvey, avalant une autre large gorgée de scotch.  
- Une ancienne petite amie qui a rompu avec vous ?  
Mike poussa son avantage, attendant qu'il finisse pas renoncer et lui raconte. Harvey se détourna et commença à marcher vers la fenêtre. Mike saisit son bras et tira, essayant de forcer le plus âgé à lui faire face.  
- Mari...  
Il avait été sur le point de demander si Camille Kellison avait été mariée, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Quand Mike avait forcé Harvey à se retourner, l'autre homme s'était laissé faire assez facilement, il avait même fait brusquement volteface en réalité.  
Il ne vit même pas venir le coup de poing. Il vit le sol en revanche, pendant qu'il volait littéralement à sa rencontre après avoir perdu son équilibre et commencé à tomber.  
Par chance, il n'eut pas à voir ou ressentir l'impact. Sa vision se brouilla et tout ce qu'il perçut fut l'explosion de douleur causé par le poing de son mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 - Bitter Regret

- Mike ? Allez, Mike, reviens à toi. Bon Dieu, gamin...  
La vision de Mike s'éclaircit lentement, le laissant un peu confus. Ses yeux étaient un peu humides, comme s'il avait pleuré, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, il en était plutôt sûr.  
Il demanda à Harvey ce qu'il s'était passé... En fait, il _pensa_ qu'il demandait à Harvey ce qu'il s'était passé exactement mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressembla de manière embarrassante à un gémissement avec peut-être un soupçon de "huum ?"  
Il sentit une main tremblante glisser dans ses cheveux.  
- Shhht, reste tranquille Mike. Tout va bien, dit Harvey, comme si en l'affirmant avec suffisamment d'aplomb ça deviendrait vrai.  
Sa vision se stabilisa progressivement et, quand il aperçut un morceau du plafond du bureau d'Harvey, ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé lui revint soudain. Il n'avait pas pleuré du tout. Ils s'étaient disputés et Harvey venais juste de lui envoyer un crochet du droit qui faisait paraître toutes ces rumeurs de championnat de boxe amateur comme la définition même de l'euphémisme  
- Vous m'avez frappé, dit Mike, un peu incrédule.  
- Je devrais probablement être heureux que tu sois si surpris, souffla Harvey depuis quelque part au-dessus de lui en déplaçant l'étoffe qu'il avait pressé contre le nez de Mike.  
Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que sa tête était posée sur les cuisses d'Harvey. Harvey lui-même semblait plus inquiet que Mike ne l'avait jamais vu, même depuis que le cas qui avait été à l'origine de toute cette situation avait été ouvert.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Mike, articulant un peu difficilement.  
Harvey plissa les yeux en l'observant.  
- Combien de doigts ? questionna-t-il, tenant une main devant le visage de Mike.  
Mike tenta de se concentrer mais il avait encore la tête qui tournait.  
- Deux ? Non, Trois. Trois.  
Harvey fronça les sourcils.  
- Comment je m'appelle ?  
- Harvey, sérieusement ? demanda Mike, la voix un peu reniflante.  
Harvey tenait toujours quelque chose contre son nez et ça commençait sérieusement à faire mal.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à mon nez ? Ça fait mal.  
Harvey grimaça, une étrange, coupable expression traversant son visage.  
- J'essaye d'arrêter le saignement.  
- Hum ?  
- Tu saignes du nez. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit cassé, cependant, expliqua Harvey d'une voix un peu monocorde.  
Il essayait clairement de se reprendre, maintenant que Mike était réveillé. Qu'il ait seulement besoin de le faire était étrange.  
- Je vais t'aider à t'assoir d'accord ?  
Harvey le toucha gentiment, excessivement gentiment, le soulevant de ses cuisses et le redressant lentement pour le mettre en position assise. La pièce tourna un peu mais se stabilisa assez rapidement. Mais il ne put retenir le gémissement étourdit qui lui échappa.  
- ça va ? demanda Harvey, contournant Mike pour s'assoir en face de lui. Mike ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Vous m'avez frappé, répéta Mike essayant de ne laisser aucune sorte de douleur se refléter sur son visage. D'après l'air affecté qu'eut soudain Harvey, il avait complètement échoué.  
Son supérieur avala sa salive, abaissant l'étoffe que Mike reconnu soudain comme étant cette cravate ridiculement cher et maintenant irrécupérablement tâchée.  
- Je crois que le saignement s'est arrêté.  
- C'est une vraie mare de sang, observa machinalement Mike.  
Harvey détourna les yeux, clairement honteux.  
- Comment va ta tête Mike ? demanda-t-il, sans faire plus de commentaires à propos de la cravate ensanglantée qu'il n'en avait émit concernant le fait d'avoir frappé Mike. J'ai réussi à te rattraper au dernier moment pour ralentir ta chute mais tu as quand même heurté le sol plutôt brutalement.  
Mike du réfléchir à ça un instant. Tout ce que son cerveau parvint à fournir fut :  
- Vous m'avez donné un coup de poing. J'ai perdu conscience pendant un instant, vous m'avez frappé tellement fort.  
Se levant brusquement, Harvey se détourna de Mike et s'empara de quelques serviettes sur le mini-bar.  
- Je sais. Je suis désolé, dit Harvey, surprenant Mike.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à obtenir des excuses.  
- ça n'arrivera plus jamais, conclu-t-il, sa voix à la fois tendue et déterminée.  
- Hum, OK, dit Mike, toujours un peu surpris.  
Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il lui disait qu'il était pardonné mais Mike n'était pas certain de savoir qui devait pardonner à qui dans leur situation aussi ne savait-il pas bien quoi dire d'autre. Harvey ne parla pas non plus en s'agenouillant à nouveau près de lui mais son expression disait qu'il avait remarqué la différence.  
Toujours avec la même délicatesse, Harvey posa une main à l'arrière de la tête de Mike, le soutenant tandis qu'il commençait à essuyer précautionneusement sa figure avec une serviette mouillée.  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé les serviettes à la place de votre cravate dès le départ ?  
- Tu t'étais évanoui et tu... _ruisselais de sang_, j'ai eu peur que tu t'étrangles avec si tu restais allongé sur le dos. La seule chose que je pouvais atteindre depuis le sol était cette cravate, expliqua Harvey d'une voix contrainte.  
- Je vous rembourserai... mais ça va probablement prendre un moment, offrit Mike.  
Harvey aboya un rire qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Mike qui avaient finalement cessé de résonner.  
- Bon sang, gamin... Tu ne me rembourseras pas.  
- Mais cette cravate...  
- C'est juste une cravate. Je me fiche de ça, répliqua Harvey. Maintenant, arrête de bouger.  
Il tendit le bras pour attraper quelque chose et Mike était encore trop focalisé sur _Depuis quand ne vous préoccupez-vous plus des cravates ?_ pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un tas de glaçons dans une serviette avant qu'Harvey ne soit entrain de presser le tout sur son nez.  
- Aah ! Nom de... Harvey, arrêtez-ça ! s'exclama Mike, se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper à ce qui rendait plus douloureux encore son nez déjà endolori. Malheureusement pour lui, la main d'Harvey le maintenait toujours fermement en place.  
Harvey grimaça en réaction à son évidente souffrance.  
- Shh, Mike. Ça fera encore plus mal demain si tu ne me laisses pas mettre de la glace maintenant.  
- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Mike, buté, essayant à nouveau d'éviter le paquet gelé.  
- Camille Kellison n'est pas mon ex petite amie. C'était mon meilleur ami et colocataire à la fac, avec lequel mon ex m'a trompé toutefois, dit brusquement Harvey.  
Mike s'immobilisa.  
- Cam n'a même pas eu le courage de me dire ce qu'ils faisaient. Je suis tombé sur eux en train de... _dans mon lit_, dit Harvey, d'une voix moins amère que Mike ne s'y attendait. Ils m'ont soutenu que c'était le grand amour et qu'ils étaient désolés que je sois blessé à cause de ça. Je leur ais dit d'aller se faire foutre1.  
Mike absorba l'information. Ça n'arrivait pas au niveau de tendre un piège à son ami pour qu'il se fasse coincer par la police en possession de drogue mais c'était définitivement un coup bas. Il ressentit une pointe de sympathie pour Harvey, qui prétendait n'avoir aucun sentiment et aucun ami.  
- Sont-ils toujours ensemble ? demanda-t-il, oubliant son nez qui commençait à s'engourdir.  
Harvey poussa un grognement de mépris.  
- Non. Ils ont rompu trois mois après ça. Je suppose qu'un amour interdit n'est plus aussi intéressant quand il devient soudainement autorisé.  
- Ah, hum, merci de m'en avoir parlé ? offrit Mike, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était censé dire.  
Harvey roula des yeux mais Mike pouvais voir que la mimique était forcée.  
- Vous voulez que je trouve quelque chose pour ruiner l'ensemble de son affaire ?  
Harvey sourit et son expression sembla finalement sincère.  
- Non, je vais terminer ça comme le veut Jessica. Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
Mike ne fronça pas les sourcils, ayant l'affreuse intuition que ça déclencherait une très déplaisante douleur, mais il se retint de justesse.  
- ça semblait pourtant en avoir beaucoup il y a une minute.  
Déplaçant son regard du nez de Mike à ses yeux, Harvey le fixa.  
- ça n'en a plus maintenant.  
Il n'était pas certain de la meilleure manière de réagir à ça ; c'était probablement ce qu'il obtiendrait de plus proche d'une marque d'attention de la part d'Harvey.  
L'intuition qui l'avait retenu de froncer les sourcils lui soufflait maintenant de ne pas sourire mais il l'ignora.  
Harvey détourna les yeux, une expression de dégoût sur le visage, mais son regard disait autre chose.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre te plaindre de ton surnom de chiot. Il faut que je commence à prendre des photos où autre pour que tu puisses te voir. Maintenant lève-toi, je te ramène chez toi.  
Encore une fois, c'était dit brusquement mais toute son attitude contredisait ses mots. Il aida Mike à se lever et guida sa main pour qu'il tienne le paquet de glace lui-même. Mike le fit sans protester, à présent que ça engourdissait son nez.  
Ils étaient déjà dans l'ascenseur quand Mike réalisa qu'il y avait un hic.  
- Eh, qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres... Aucune chance qu'il n'y aie pas des traces de contusions demain.  
- C'est déjà le cas, l'informa Harvey, sans quitter des yeux la porte de l'ascenseur. Tu peux leur dire ce que tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
- Donc, je peux raconter que j'ai voulu sauver une belle blonde d'un gang de motard ou quelque chose comme ça ? questionna Mike, plaisantant à moitié.  
Harvey lui lança un regard en coin.  
- Tu devrais probablement réfléchir à quelque chose qui aie au moins une petite chance de vraiment se passer Mike.  
Il ne pu même pas prétendre être offensé.  
- Ouais, probablement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver une histoire.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Harvey, lâchant les mots comme s'ils le brûlaient.  
Mike lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
- ça ne les regarde pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir tellement insisté, vous êtes désolé de m'avoir frappé, tout va bien maintenant.  
Et ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de dire quelque chose de bizarre. Peut-être était-ce de voir Harvey tellement bouleversé de l'avoir frappé mais il ne se sentait pas l'envie de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ou de laisser l'évènement planer entre eux comme il aurait pu le faire.  
- Tu vas changer d'avis quand tu verras ton visage dans le miroir demain matin, assura Harvey.  
Mike haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas grand chose à répondre à ça. Ou du moins, pas grand chose qu'Harvey aurait apprécié. Il pouvait voir que l'autre homme se sentait affreusement coupable de lui avoir asséné ce coup de poing et c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour que Mike ne veuille pas que quelqu'un le sache. C'était dangereusement proche d'un désir de protéger Harvey Specter toutefois et ce sentiment était évidemment mal venu et serait mal accueilli.  
- Le look bagarreur me va bien, dit-il seulement.  
- Parce que c'est tellement inattendu ?  
La plaisanterie était faite sans conviction, plus par habitude qu'autre chose mais Mike y répondit quand même.  
- Je suppose. Vous allez voir, je vais trouver quelque chose qui va me faire bien voir et qui sera crédible.  
Malgré tout, Harvey semblait réellement troublé et Mike lui donna un léger coup de coude.  
- Eh, c'est entre nous. Personne ne saura.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Mike sortit. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il lui sembla entendre Harvey dire quelque chose comme "elle saura". Néanmoins, il était plutôt sûr que Jessica n'était pas télépathe et n'en aurait probablement rien à faire  
Mauvais _elle_...

1 Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu qu'on leur dise pour passer à l'action (ndT)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 - Silk ties and staples

Mike parvint globalement à éviter le miroir le matin suivant. Il ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil quand il se lava la figure, évitant précautionneusement son nez, et il détourna résolument le regard après s'être douché. Il alla même jusqu'à éviter son reflet dans la surface brillante du grille-pain. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir. Il pouvait le sentir, et bon sang ça faisait mal.

Son nez pulsait quand il s'était réveillé, l'aspirine qu'il avait pris la veille ayant cessé depuis longtemps son effet. Il savait sans avoir besoin de regarder qu'il avait au moins un œil au beurre noir mais s'il en croyait ce qu'il savait à propos des blessures au nez (et il avait été quelque chose comme un enfant prodige donc il avait une certaine expérience quand il s'agissait de se prendre des coups) alors c'était probablement les deux yeux.

La moindre trace de bonne humeur qu'il avait pu avoir quand il avait pénétré dans son appartement la nuit précédente avait disparue. Après avoir tenté et échoué à inventer une histoire qui le fasse mousser et laisse Harvey en dehors de ça, il avait décidé que ne rien dire du tout serait le mieux. Il serait harcelé, définitivement par Rachel et probablement aussi par Louis et les autres associés, mais s'il laissait leur imagination remplir les blancs alors peut-être feraient-ils le travail pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, ils se mettraient d'accord sur quelque chose qui ne le ferait pas passer pour une fillette.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis la nuit précédente était le fait qu'il ne blâmait pas Harvey. L'autre homme l'avait prévenu de ne pas insister, s'était détourné pour essayer de rassembler son calme, et Mike savait très bien qu'il avait bu et qu'il était en colère.  
Et qu'avait-il fait ? Oh, c'est vrai : il l'avait provoqué et appuyé obstinément là où ça faisait mal. C'était dans en dehors des règles du jeu qu'ils avaient tacitement fixées Mike sentait son estomac se retourner rien qu'à la pensée d'avoir ce genre de comportement avec quelqu'un et il l'avait eu envers son propre supérieur. C'était la chose la plus stupide à faire et c'était mal.  
Il voulait s'excuser, même en sachant que ça pourrait empirer la situation. Ça lui remonterait le moral toutefois et il était plutôt sûr qu'il le méritait considérant l'état dans lequel était son visage.

Juste avant de prendre son vélo pour se rendre au bureau, il décida d'arrêter de se comporter comme un enfant et de voir par lui-même l'étendu des dégâts. S'il comptait correctement dédramatiser la situation tout en étant aussi mystérieux que possible, il fallait qu'il sache les cartes qu'il avait en main.

Quelque chose comme un carré d'as, comme il put le constater.  
Toute la partie de son visage autour du nez était enflée et noire, et sa peau était marquée par tout un dégradé de couleurs malades, formant un ensemble répugnant. Il avait eu raison à propos des yeux aussi, les deux étaient cerclés de noir mais celui qui avait été le plus touché par le poing d'Harvey était en plus mauvais état que l'autre. Il allait peut-être même attirer la sympathie de quelques femmes au travail, il avait l'air tellement mal. Au moins, les yeux au beurre noir masquaient les cernes qu'il aurait probablement eus après une si mauvaise nuit de sommeil. C'était le bon côté des choses... tristement.

Quand il eut décidé qu'il avait repoussé autant qu'il était humainement possible le moment d'y aller, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivé à la porte de l'immeuble, il percuta presque Harvey.  
- Combien de collisions allons-nous encore compter à notre actif cette semaine ? lança-t-il malicieusement, essayant un léger sourire qui ne tirerait pas trop sur son visage.  
Immédiatement après s'être regardé sans le miroir, il avait avalé d'autres antidouleurs et décidé de glisser la boîte entière dans son sac.  
Harvey ne répondit pas. Il fixa Mike avec une expression assez proche de la révulsion.  
- Wow, à ce point là ? grimaça Mike.  
Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur d'Harvey. Il était fichu pour le reste de la journée s'il se sentait aussi nerveux après avoir été observé 30 secondes.  
- Je savais que j'allais avoir un look intéressant mais je suis à peu près certain que Frankenstein était dévisagé avec moins d'horreur et de révulsion que vous n'en montrez maintenant.  
Ses mots, ou probablement le ton légèrement chancelant qu'il n'avait pas pu maîtriser, firent réagir Harvey qui planta son regard dans le sien.  
- C'est exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais.  
Mike sut qu'il valait mieux éviter de lever un sourcil.  
- Alors quel est le problème ?  
Harvey ouvrit la bouche puis la referma une seconde plus tard, laissant échapper un soupir qui semblait chargé de colère.  
- Est-ce que tu es près à y aller ?  
- J'ai pris mon vélo, dit Mike, un peu inutilement étant donné qu'il avait les mains dessus.  
- Retourne le ranger, je vais t'emmener aujourd'hui, déclara Harvey avec un signe de tête en direction de Ray, inoccupé à l'avant de la voiture.  
Sans un autre mot pour Mike, il fit demi-tour et monta à l'arrière.

Harvey avait été en colère pendant une semaine entière après qu'il ait fumé de l'herbe... 5 minutes dans la voiture avaient pulvérisé ce record de malaise. Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole tandis qu'ils traversaient le quartier de Mike.

De temps en temps, Harvey lui lançait un coup d'œil avant de se détourner, visiblement incapable de le regarder longtemps. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Mike ne puisse plus le supporter.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Harvey tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il semblait sincèrement étonné.  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Je n'aurais pas dû continuer à insister. Je voulais juste aider et j'ai empiré la situation, dit Mike, les mots se pressants sur ses lèvres.  
Il ne s'inquiéta pas quand Harvey ne répondit pas immédiatement. L'autre homme avait probablement besoin de quelques secondes pour insérer des espaces là où Mike n'en avait pas mis.  
Mais Harvey continua de le fixer longtemps après le moment que lui avait laissé Mike pour se repasser mentalement sa phrase au ralenti.  
- Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Hum, non ? répondit Mike, un peu surpris.  
- Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu ressembles à une femme battue ? "Mon Dieu, chéri, j'ai vraiment mérité que tu me roues de coups. Je ne mettrais pas aussi longtemps à t'apporter ta bière la prochaine fois" dit Harvey, d'une voix haut perchée qui fit espérer à Mike qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une imitation directe.  
Autrement il aurait de quoi être énerver. C'était vraiment ajouter l'insulte à la blessure.  
Mike tenta de lui lancer un regard noir mais il était plutôt sûr que la tentative passa inaperçue.  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Vous n'auriez pas dû me frapper juste parce que je continuais à poser des questions mais je n'aurais pas dû le faire de toute manière. Vous vous êtes emporté, je peux comprendre ça.  
- Je ne me suis pas juste "emporté", dit Harvey d'une voix suintant le mépris de lui-même - et Mike réalisa qu'Harvey n'avais pas été révolté par son visage mais par ce que _lui_ avait fait à son visage. Je savais que tu essayais d'aider et je voulais que tu te taises. Tu as attrapé mon bras et je n'ai même pas réfléchi. J'ai frappé des gens de deux fois ton poids de la même manière et eux étaient mes adversaires.  
Il ne sembla pas bizarre à Mike de passer mentalement de "s'excuser" à "essayer de remonter le moral à Harvey". Que l'autre homme le veuille ou non, il était son ami. Peut-être avait il autrefois laissé passer trop de choses à ses amis, trop donné, mais après la manière dont il s'était comporté il était certain qu'Harvey ne ferait pas ça. L'autre homme ne se le permettrait pas. Il avait perdu son sang froid un bref moment où il lui avait fait du mal et il parvenait déjà difficilement l'accepter. La nuit dernière, Harvey avait dit que ça ne se reproduirait jamais et maintenant Mike en était sûr.  
- D'accord. Et bien vous venez juste de le dire, argumenta Mike. Vous ne vouliez pas ça. Vous n'y avez pas réfléchi, pas vraiment.  
- ça ne rend pas les choses meilleures, dit amèrement Harvey, se détournant de Mike pour regarder à travers la vitre.  
Mike haussa les épaules, heureux de constater qu'il y avait au moins un geste qu'il pouvait encore faire sans douleur.  
- Non, c'est vrai, mais vous vous êtes excusé. Je sais que vous êtes désolé. Je suis désolé aussi et je vous pardonne de m'avoir frappé. Vous avez dit que ça n'arriverait plus et je vous crois. Tout va bien maintenant, Harvey.  
- Je ne peux pas croire que tu essayes de me remonter le moral, marmonna Harvey  
- Est-ce que ça marche ? demanda Mike.  
Harvey lui lança un coup d'œil.  
- Et voila, tu redeviens un chiot tout empressé, dit-il d'une voix trainante - et il avait l'air mieux.  
Mike se ré-adossa confortablement de son côté de la banquette, certain que tout allait bien se passer.

Six heures plus tard, il en était toujours sûr. Comme il l'avait prévu, tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il les avait repoussés avec juste la bonne quantité de "oh, ça craint" pour les dames et "mec, tu n'as pas idée" pour les gars.

Quand il revint de sa pause déjeuné, il y avait quelques rumeurs qui courraient à propos de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Certaines le faisaient effectivement passer pour une poule mouillée mais quelques autres le montraient sous un jour plutôt cool. Il espérait que Donna aurait pitié de lui et utiliserait son effrayante magie-bureautique pour que ces dernières prennent le dessus.  
Pas qu'il ait été près d'_elle_ ces 5 dernières heures et demi assez longtemps pour lui demander.

Harvey et lui s'étaient acheminés vers le bureau et à chaque pas les rapprochant de Donna, Harvey s'était fait plus silencieux. Pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait remarqué ; Mike était à peu près sûr qu'il avait été le seul à le noter.  
Donna avait levé la tête à leur approche et écarquillé les yeux à la vue de Mike. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été plutôt fier pour avoir réussi à déclencher une réaction de surprise pour la première fois depuis ce qui devait être des années chez La Grande Donna mais elle avait paru assez inquiète pour qu'il se sente mal.  
- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, avait-il dit rapidement.  
Donna s'était levé de son bureau et l'avait dévisagé.  
- Je n'appelle pas ça rien, avait-t-elle désapprouvé. Que s'est-il passé ?  
Comme il ouvrait la bouche, il prit conscience que son attention se portait sur autre chose  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie... commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre de lui-même quand ses yeux glissèrent sur lui pour se fixer sur Harvey.  
Elle l'avait regardé passer nonchalamment avec rien de plus que son habituel "Bonjour Donna".  
Ça avait sans doute été lâche de tourner les talons et de battre en retraite sans un mot de plus pour aucun des deux mais il était plutôt sûr que personne sur terre ne pourrait le blâmer, Harvey encore moins que les autres. Harvey, supposait Mike, était sans doute celui qui avait la meilleure chance de lui tenir tête sans rien lâcher et Mike allait le laisser gérer cette situation.  
Il put pratiquement sentir les yeux de Donna sur lui pour le reste de la journée, même quand il levait discrètement la tête pour vérifier si elle était là et qu'elle _n'y était pas_.

La journée était bien avancée et il n'avait rien entendu de la part de Donna. Il était dans la salle de repos, buvant sa trentième tasse de café, quand Rachel le trouva.  
- Harvey veut te voir, dit-elle.  
Mike se retourna, surpris.  
- Je lui ai parlé il y a quelque chose comme une demi-heure. Je suis supposé corriger le contrat Kellison. Même lui ne peut pas penser que j'ai déjà fini.  
- Eh, bien, je ne sais pas. Donna m'a dit de t'envoyer à lui, répondit Rachel. Mais si tu veux rester ici et tout me raconter à propos de la nuit dernière...  
Mike leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
- Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Harvey  
- Tu finiras par me raconter, lança-t-elle dans son dos comme il quittait la pièce.  
- Sûrement pas, souffla-t-il, heureux de lui échapper.  
Il était plutôt sûr qu'un pari à grande échelle avait été lancé, conformément aux habitudes de Pearson & Hardman.

Quand il arriva en vu du bureau de Donna, il se figea. Harvey était là, comme Rachel le lui avait dit, mais il avait comme une intense conversation avec Donna - il ne semblait pas attendre Mike du tout. Il y avait un nouveau et massif bouquet de fleur sur le bureau de Donna et Mike devina qu'il était d'Harvey. Pourquoi _Donna_ recevait des fleurs alors que c'était _son_ visage qui avait rencontré le poing d'Harvey était au delà de sa compréhension toutefois.  
Harvey parlait sérieusement et Donna était juste sagement assise à son bureau, tapant sur son clavier et ne regardant même pas son supérieur. Mike jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le hall, soulagé que la plupart des gens soient partis, et s'avança discrètement.  
Il ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais Harvey n'arrivait visiblement à rien avec son assistante. Les phrases clefs lui parvinrent cependant, le faisant rougir de manière embarrassante.  
Ça allait du prédictible "Nous en avons discuté, je me suis excusé et il ira bien" et "ça n'arrivera plus jamais" jusqu'au curieux "Eh bien, évidemment que j'avais bu, est-ce que tu penses honnêtement... c'était une fois et... sérieusement Donna ?" - Harvey faisant des pauses et répondant à des choses que Donna n'avait même pas dites était étrange, mais probablement pas trop surprenant.  
Le pire toutefois fut le discret "Tu sais que je suis désolé d'avoir frappé notre chiot". Ça, Mike dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Ça le fit rougir pour un certain nombre de différentes raisons qu'il ne pris pas la peine d'examiner de trop près. Il avait l'étrange impression que rien de tout cela n'était censé parvenir à ses oreilles, mais que dans le même temps il devait le savoir.  
Donna ne disait toujours rien, même si son silence en disait beaucoup. Harvey percevait même probablement plus de choses que Mike.  
Finalement, Mike put entendre Donna prendre la parole.  
- Vous vous êtes excusé ? confirma-t-elle, coupant la parole à Harvey.  
Il sembla que c'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche de toute cette conversation, définitivement la première fois que Mike l'entendait en tout cas.  
Harvey hocha la tête, un peu réticent.  
- Je n'ai même pas besoin de vérifier s'il a accepté vos excuses ou pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle de manière rhétorique. Alors c'est tout ce que je vais faire.  
Mike n'était pas sûr de la manière d'interpréter ces propos, en particulier quand Donna tendit la main vers quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. A la vitesse de la lumière, plus vite que Mike n'en l'en pensait capable, Donna se leva, saisit la cravate en soie hors de prix qu'Harvey portait et l'extirpa hors de sa veste avant d'utiliser l'agrafeuse industrielle dans son autre main pour la fixer au comptoir en bois entourant son bureau  
Avec un gentil sourire, Donna salua Harvey comme si la scène n'avait pas eut lieu :  
- Je vous vois demain.  
Harvey resta immobile, absolument pas bouche bée comme Mike au même instant, souriant simplement comme s'il ne pouvait pas trouver en lui la moindre colère à ressentir face à la destruction d'une autre de ses cravates.  
- Bonne nuit Donna.  
Mike réduit la distance entre sa cachette approximative et le bureau de Donna, la bouche ouverte.  
- Où s'est-elle procuré l'une de ces agrafeuses de chantier ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harvey, regardant Donna se diriger vers les ascenseurs.  
- ça ne vous inquiète pas un petit peu ? questionna Mike, toujours stupéfait.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'agrafe, profondément enfoncé dans le bois. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent l'extraire et sauver la cravate d'Harvey. Le mieux qu'Harvey puisse faire était de la détacher et d'espérer que la femme de ménage l'enlève avant que qui que ce soit la voit.  
Le bip signalant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur attira l'attention de Mike. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Donna leur adresser un clin d'œil, leur faire un allègre signe de la main et les saluer avec l'agrafeuse, avant que les portes ne se referment.

Une semaine plus tard, quand le nez de Mike fut globalement revenu à sa taille originelle et que les bleus furent partis, il reçut un paquet. Il n'avait rien acheté, aussi fut-il plus qu'un peu surpris quand il y trouva une parie de gants de boxe noirs et une note.

_Chiot,  
Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, tu ne vas pas te reprendre un coup de poing en pleine face si je peux y faire quelque chose et naturellement je peux. Si tu avais eu la moindre idée de la manière d'éviter un coup ou de protéger tes traits délicats, tu n'aurais pas fini avec ce look pathétique. Pas que ta complète inaptitude excuse le fait que j'ai utilisé mon expertise sur toi, mais c'est une compétence importante.  
Donna a programmé l'adresse sur ton téléphone, retrouve-moi samedi à midi. Pense à ramener les gants et ta virilité.  
Ne sois pas en retard,  
Harvey_

END

**Ça vous a plu ? Un petit geste pour la traductrice ? Faites un tour par ici : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)  
**


End file.
